Users today utilize a variety of mobile user devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, or the like, to access online services (e.g., email applications, Internet services, television services, or the like), purchase products and/or services, and/or perform other tasks via networks. A mobile user device may be actively managed by a network service provider and kept current by providing software updates, as required, for the life of the mobile user device. Some network service providers provide a particular number of major operating system (OS) upgrades during the life of the mobile user device, which may be generally up to two years. The network service providers may provide the major operating system upgrades to all mobile user devices associated with the network service providers, irrespective of operating systems, types of mobile user devices (e.g., smart phone, tablet computer, or the like), amounts of memory, or the like.